


I'm so Sorry

by Novelist_Becca



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Canon Compliant, Crying, DO NOT POST TO ANOTHER SITE., Don't interpret this as a ship, Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, You can't just leave a scene like that untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelist_Becca/pseuds/Novelist_Becca
Summary: Miguel feels bad about what he said to Héctor, so he apologizes. Héctor apologizes too.
Relationships: Héctor Rivera & Miguel Rivera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	I'm so Sorry

In the trolley the Riveras were riding to the Sunrise Spectacular, Miguel sat in the corner facing the window, processing everything that just happened. More specifically, what he said to Héctor after they sang together. He cringes at the memory. He didn't really mean what he said, calling Héctor selfish, he was angry. But he wants Héctor to know that he’s sorry, and that he'll never think of him that way ever again. Not after knowing what he's been through.

“Something on your mind, chamaco?” Héctor asked when he saw Miguel lost in thought beside him. 

Miguel turns to him. “Um…about what I said…back at the concert…” he notices Héctor look down in shame at the memory. He doesn't like thinking about it either, but he has to make amends with his fr--no. His great great grandfather. “I am so, SO sorry that I said that to you. It was mean. And I was being a brat and not listening to you. I don't think you're selfish, I never will!” He finally says, almost out of breath. 

Héctor lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Esta bien, Miguel. I know you didn't mean it. You had every right to run away. And you're not a brat.” Then he looks away. “Besides, I should apologize too. I wasn't listening to you, either. I didn't mean what I said either. Your dream, it's not stupid, I promise.” He finishes, looking just as sad as Miguel. Back when Miguel ran away, Héctor immediately regretted what he said about his dream. He didn't want him to make the same mistakes he made, but he didn't want him to feel worse, either. But it's okay now.

Then Dante comes over and lays his head on Miguel’s knee, looking sad. Miguel pats his head, also remembering what he said to Dante. “I'm sorry to you too, Dante. You're not dumb. You never were.”

And after the dog licks his hand in reassurance, he turns back to Héctor. “Does this mean you forgive me?” 

“Of course, if you forgive me.”

Miguel nods, tears in his eyes, and hugs the skeleton tight, glad to have made amends.

Héctor hugs back just as tightly. “I am too, chamaco…You have wonderful talent, and you did wonderful things with it.” He says. “And I'll always believe in you…”

They pull away and sit there with Héctor’s arm around Miguel’s shoulders, until the trolley reaches its stop. 

When they step off after the rest of the family, Miguel turns to Héctor and says, “You ready?” 

Héctor smiles. “Nope…let's do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel sad every time I see that fight scene after "Un Poco Loco", so I wrote my take on how they said sorry to each other to cope with it.


End file.
